gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dog Invasion
''The Dog Invasion ''is an episode from Season 3. This was created by meeeeee! Agentpman1 (talk) 14:38, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Summary The Dogs invade Elmore so The gang try to stop them. But they keep failing. So they have only one option, that dosen't go so well. Characters *Fireball *The Clones (A.K.A Dogs.) *Sullvan Dog *MeeMee *Crypto *Chris Redfield *Jill Valentine (character) *AiAi *Natalya *Josh Stone (Debut) *King Dog Minor Characters *Hot Dog *Dinky Dog *Felix Dog *Max Dog *Big Brother *The Wattersons (mentionated, except Fireball) Transcript (One morning.) Sullvan: Hey MeeMee! MeeMee: Hey Dude! How's it going? Sullvan: Good! MeeMee: The Watersons are on vacation so me and Fireball are watching the house. (Another Sullvan comes up behind her.) Sullvan: Hi MeeMee! MeeMee: Hi Sullvan!- Wait...What? (Another Sullvan falls from the floor.) Sullvan: Ow. MeeMee: What the heck? (Shows a bunch of Dogs in the house.) MeeMee: Whaaat? Fireball: There's too many dogs! MeeMee: Yeah! (looks at the black Sullvan) I've never heard of black people. But a black dog? Ha! Black Dog: Rasict much? Sullvan:..... There's too many of me! AiAi: (eating ice cream) Yeah, MeeMee. Hey, Sull- (sees the dogs) WHAT THE?! We should call the BSAA! Fireball: (holding a phone) What? I already did. MeeMee: (slaps her hand to her head) ???: Yeah! MeeMee: You're black! Josh: Yeah so? MeeMee: Nevermind. Who are you? Josh: Im Josh Stone. I work for the BSAA. MeeMee: Hi I guess. We're having a problem with these dogs! They're everywhere! Josh: Hm...They must have found a way in. I'll try to get them out by killing them! Dog: Wait what? Sullvan: Uhh....I wouldn't recomend that! Josh: Why? Its just a dog! (Punches one.) (All the dogs turn darker, stop being happy and cheerful, and become dull and emotionless.) MeeMee: Um....DUDE! WHAT DID YOU DO!!?? Josh: Nothing! I just punched it! (Hot Dog and a few of the dogs that aren't dull and gloom are shown partying.) Hot Dog: Yay! Hahahaha! Yay! (The Dogs become like the rest.) Hot Dog: Uhhh....uh......uh....... (The Dog's eyes's turn red, and they start to drool yellow, glowing slime.) Fireball: Um, Sullvan, Is this normal? (Shows Sullvan, just like the other dogs.) MeeMee: Don't worry! Iv'e seen the manual! (Gets Dog manual.) It says that Dogs are like hostile wolves! If something or someone attacks a dog, the others attack the person or thing that attacked it first! Fireball: What do we do then!? MeeMee: It says that as long as we have light! We'll be fine! (Max punches the powerbox, causing a power outage.) MeeMee: Uh oh! Fireball: Now what!? MeeMee: (Get's flashlight.) Now we RUN!!!!! (Everyone Runs.) Josh: Don't worry guys! I got this! (Dinky approaches Josh.) Josh: Come at me bro! Try me! I'm indestructable! (Dinky attacks him.) Josh: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! NEVERMIND!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! (MeeMee and Fireball hide behind a table.) Fireball: How do we make them stop!? MeeMee: Ok! I't says that we need to heal the Dog that we hurt! (Felix breaks the table in half with his hammer.) MeeMee: OMG! (MeeMee and Fireball run.) Fireball: How can we tell which one is the one we hurt!? They all look the same! MeeMee: We can tell because it's the only one that's not attacking! (Shows a Dog that isn't chasing Fireball and MeeMee, on the fridge.) MeeMee: There it is! Fireball: Get him! (Sullvan catches him.) AH! MeeMee: Fireball! Fireball: Go on without me! I'll be fine! Right? MeeMee: It says that if you get biten by an angry dog, you start to act like the rest of them! Fireball: .......Crud......(Gets dragged in a dark corner.) MeeMee: (Continues running while the CGI dog/Frank watches her.) How to I get up on the fridge? AiAi: (Appears behind the fridge) Can I help you? (To be Countinued....) Gallery Dogs 2.png|Evil Dogs from the Season 3 promo. The Dog Invasion.JPG|CGI Dog evil. The Dog Invasion 2.png|Felix trying to capture MeeMee. Trivia *This is the second appearence of The dogs in Season 3. The first was The Bones. **Coincidentally, they turn evil in both episodes. *This is the first appearance of Josh Stone. *This is one of many times when no Watterson (not including Fireball) appears in a episode (In the best case they're only mentioned). * This was the first time a dog died Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Episodes by Agentpman1 Category:Season 3